In such prior copending application there is disclosed a unique space divider system for open office interiors, the major component of which is a structural beam supported from posts at each end stabilized by projecting feet. The beam itself constitutes a wiring raceway and includes a raceway on the top thereof open through a lateral slot above work surface height. The posts or legs for the beam are provided with apertures or mounting brackets to which the ends of the beam are connected. The mounting brackets project from the surface of the post and different post configurations are required depending upon the number of beams connected to the post.
In modern office interiors, the use of power driven machines is rapidly increasing. Moreover, communications systems are becoming quite complex and the management of power and communication wiring in a modern office is a significant and continuing problem. Many codes require fully enclosed wiring ducts. For simplicity, both communication and power wiring should be available superjacent work surface height and readily available to work surfaces or stations such as word processing stations or computer terminals.
Also, for cost effectiveness, it is important to provide the required wire management for energy and communications requirements while still providing a high degree of horizontal and vertical flexibility with commonly used components thus reducing the overall cost.